


Sandwiches

by bluechild



Series: The Brightest Moon Series [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Smut, a tiny bit of plot, callum is so nervous it’s hilarious, not super explicit, soren do be hittin on rayla tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechild/pseuds/bluechild
Summary: Rayla and Callum’s first time ft. my inability to title worksFor those who read ‘A New Year’, this is very canon to chapter 14, but you don’t have to have read it to read this.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Brightest Moon Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716040
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t super explicit, just my first time writing some smut. Also, for people who read my main fic, I did change around some dialogue because I was pretty bad at it back then and this flows way better. Enjoy :)
> 
> (super nervous please take it easy on me I’ve never written anything like this)

I was perched on the back of the couch, scrolling through my social media feed absentmindedly. After getting the news that my _parents_ were going to be in town _tomorrow_... I couldn’t stop fidgeting. It’d been a whole year since I’d seen them, and thinking about introducing Callum to them had my stomach doing flips. 

_Would they like him? Would they approve of my decision to finish my tertiary education in a human college?_

_Nexus, how was Runaan going to react to Callum?_

Eventually, I’d had enough of my mind going in circles. 

“I’m going for a run,” I muttered. I was already in some leggings and casual sportswear, so I only had to grab some water and-

“Here - it’s been in the fridge.”

I glanced up, confused, to see Soren offering me a bottle of icy water. 

_Huh. Soren’s nice._

“Thanks.” I smiled at him, grateful for his quick thinking.

I flashed a grin at Callum, who was standing in the doorway with his classic ‘Callum is thinking’ look. He frowned slightly, still just thinking, so I rolled my eyes and left. 

I returned from my run - I’d gone fast and hard, but to my annoyance, I could still feel myself almost bouncing with energy. 

Callum was sitting at the small desk in his room, going through one of his many textbooks. I noticed the absurd amount of letters and tiny numbers - ugh. Maths.

I leaned over his shoulder, brushing my nose along the shell of his ear. He shivered, to my delight. 

“I’m going to have a shower. You’d better be done with that textbook by the time I’m done,” I whispered, grinning. 

“Oh, good. You smell,” he teased, smirking back. 

_Cheeky._

I snorted and slapped his shoulder playfully. “Just don’t have your head buried in your books. I’m going to be demanding a lot of attention.”

He laughed - the sound _still_ making my heart flutter, even after being with him for almost a month now - and I found myself blushing like a schoolgirl. 

_What is with me?! I’m not a lovestruck teenager! He’s my boyfriend!_

_Ugh, if the other girls could see me now._

Ten minutes into my relaxing shower, I heard footsteps. Coming towards the bathroom. 

I had half a mind to drag Callum in with me, but that was exactly what we had agreed not to do when we got together. We would only do that sort of stuff if we both explicitly agreed we were ready.

“Hey, Ray?”

Nexus, I loved that pet name. So much. 

“Yeah?” I called, sighing a bit as the water heated up a touch out of the blue and hit that perfect temperature that made me want to melt into a puddle. 

“I think that Soren... I think he’s flirting with you.”

Wait- what? Did I mishear that? Soren, flirting? With me? While I’m temporarily living with my boyfriend?

“What?” I turned the water off - I was pretty much done anyway - wrung my hair out and hastily wrapped a towel around myself. 

I worried for a second that maybe wearing nothing but a towel would freak Callum out, but when I opened the door, it was so worth it to see his jaw go slack and his eyes widen. His eyes tried to stay on my face, but they kept trailing down to my collarbone and shoulders. 

But back to the pressing topic. Soren. Flirting with me. 

“Are you being serious?” I asked - I had to make sure that this wasn’t just Callum jumping to conclusions. 

It took him a second to answer as he watched a drop of water run down my neck. 

“Uhhh...” I watched with amusement as his eyes snapped back up to my face. “I mean yes! Yes I am. Being serious.”

Gods above, he was _so_ cute stammering. And his face was bright red, his hands in his pockets - he was trying _so_ hard to stay respectful and polite. 

_Aaaand_ his eyes were wandering again. 

“See something you like?” I smirked at him, and his face went even redder somehow. 

“Yes- I mean- you’re way too distracting- back on topic!” The words gushed out of his mouth, and he looked mortified. “Haven’t you noticed how weird Soren is being around you?”

“Well... yeah? But you’re probably overthinking it. It’s most likely just Soren being Soren,” I told him, waving my hand dismissively and reaching for my bags of clothes. 

Soren was just a nice guy. 

Right?

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. But I saw how he handed you the drink bottle, and I think that he’s trying to make a move on you. Or at least he’s working up to it.”

I scoffed - Callum’s fussing was adorable - before a thought hit me, and so straightened suddenly. 

“Callum... are you... _jealous?”_

I grinned as Callum got even more flustered, shuffling on his feet. But there was also something in his eyes, something... protective. 

“What? No - I’m just not cool with Soren trying to... get with you. Jealous is not the word I would use.”

“You know, I don’t mind it.” I abandoned my clothes and sauntered up to Callum, running my hand up his chest. It was true - Callum being ‘territorial’ was actually really sweet. 

And a bit of a turn-on. 

I paused my hand’s journey at his shoulder, my head tilting up to gaze at him and his beautiful, emerald eyes. “But you don’t have to worry. I’m all yours.”

Before he could say anything else, I leaned up to press a sweet kiss to his lips. But it wasn’t enough for the smouldering embers in my stomach. 

I backed Callum against the wall, coaxing his lips open, and he eagerly kissed me back. His tongue came out to play, a sigh escaping into his mouth as it melded with my own. 

Warm hands brushed my thighs, just under the towel, and I gasped. I was wound so _tight,_ just one right touch and I would _snap._

And, oh, I wanted to snap. 

I almost growled as his hands pulled away quickly - he must’ve mistaken my gasp as one of discomfort. 

“Rayla...”

He pulled away from my lips - his pupils were blown wide, but he wasn’t sure of himself. He didn’t know how much I wanted this. 

My breath was heavy, and the towel around me was only held in place by my chest pressing against his - my hands were holding onto his shoulder and the nape of his neck. 

“I want this. I want you,” I breathed, leaning my forehead against his. 

“I-I want you too,” he replied. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” I challenged, smirking. 

He moved quickly, finally wrapping his arms around my back and kissing me. He groaned into my mouth as I ground against him, and one of his hands twisted into my hair to hold me head in place. 

_Yesssss finally-_

I pulled away for a second, panting, as Callum fumbled for the lock on the door. 

_Click._

He faced me again - hair dishevelled, eyes wild, and a wide grin on his face - I savoured the view for a sweet moment before our lips crashed together again. 

This time, it was Callum walking me backwards until the backs of my knees hit the bed. 

I broke the frenzied kisses, pushing Callum away gently by the chest. I steeled my nerves, took a deep breath in and... I dropped the towel. 

Callum’s emerald irises were thin slits around his pupils as I swallowed thickly and crawled back on the sheets. I fought the instinct to cover myself - I trusted Callum. Wholly and completely. I didn’t need to hide from him. 

His eyes roamed over my chest, down my stomach, and finally below my navel. He looked... frozen. 

“W-well? Are you going to join me?” I tried to keep my voice steady as I propped myself up on my elbows. 

“Right- shit, sorry-“ 

Callum tugged his shirt off, closely followed by his sweatpants. He crawled up the bed and finally settled above me. 

“Is it everything you hoped and dreamed?” I joked, but my eyes couldn’t meet his. 

_Why wasn’t he saying anything?_

He still didn’t move, or say, or do anything. 

_Fuck, he’s probably disappointed-_

“Rayla-“

“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this,” I mumbled, trying to roll away - but his arms trapped me. 

“Rayla- wait!” He cupped my cheek with one hand, forcing me to look at him. 

“What?” I muttered. 

He took a deep breath in and started speaking. “I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to make you feel... like this. You’re so, so beautiful,” he said earnestly, smiling warmly. “You just... kinda fried my brain. That’s all.”

I... did?

“Fried your brain?” I repeated. 

“I mean, I’ve never seen a girl naked before and... you’re just... _wow.”_ He stroked my cheek with his thumb, before softly pressing a kiss to my lips. “I love you so much. I feel like an asshole for making you feel like you’re not enough - trust me, you’re more than enough.”

_I... I am?_

He took a shuddering breath in, meeting my eyes again. “Can I... make it up to you?”

“And what exactly would that entail?” I asked innocently, a small smile tugging at my lips as my hand trailed up his shoulder and around his neck. 

“Can I, uh, go down on you?”

Well. That was straightforward. 

Nexus, he was so adorably nervous. Honestly... so was I. 

I nodded quickly, our lips meeting briefly - even chastely, like a mutual reassurance - before he started trailing kisses down my neck. 

But I wasn’t prepared for the sensation of his hand trailing up my side, pausing just below the swell of my breast. 

“Rayla... can I...”

“Yes,” I whimpered. 

I _needed_ his touch, his hand to just move up a little-

I gasped as he cupped my breast, kneading the soft flesh gently. 

“F-fuck,” I breathed, arching my back. 

I felt his grin against my collarbone as I squirmed underneath him - _nexus_ it felt good when he touched me _just like that-_

Then his mouth closed around my other nipple, and a cry escaped my lips. 

“C-Callum, are you s-sure you haven’t done this before?” I managed to get the words out as he lavished my chest with attention. 

“Why? Is it, uh... okay?” 

He genuinely didn’t know what he was doing to me. 

I growled and cupped his cheeks, dragging him back up to my eye level, and I kissed him feverishly. His hand still played with my chest, ever so gently squeezing and moulding around my breast, leaving me breathless. 

“Dummy, what do you think?” I growled, before pulling his lower lip into my mouth. 

He blushed, but he had an aura of... pride. He was proud of himself. 

With good reason, too. The heat between my legs was almost driving me insane - I needed, no _craved_ , release. 

“Are you gonna go down on me, or what?” I murmured, rubbing my legs together for some sort of relief - but Callum started to make his way down my neck and chest again. 

He stopped briefly to take my other breast into his mouth, but when I whimpered he continued his way down. 

He nipped lightly at my abs - it was one of his favourite moves whenever things got heated and I took my top off. And I wasn’t about to deny that I liked it too. 

And he finally settled his head between my thighs. 

He took a moment to gaze between my legs, like he was mapping out my lower body in his head. 

“Callum, I swear to the gods-“

After that, it was mostly a blur. I couldn’t think straight as his _mouth-_ and holy fuck, his _tongue-_

Before long I was moaning his name and shuddering as I gripped his hair tightly, _finally_ coming undone with his hands holding my hips down. 

I panted, eyes slipping closed as I felt him crawl back up my body. 

“H-how was that?” He asked, still nervous even after I had just cried out his name for the world to hear. 

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand - the simple action reigniting the fire in my belly. 

“Dummy, I don’t know where you learned to do that-“ I muttered, but I paused as he smiled _so_ proudly. 

The sudden urge to kiss him overwhelmed me. 

Both my hands shot up to twist in his fluffy brown hair, pulling his lips to mine forcefully. I moaned as I could taste myself on his tongue - something I would never have considered a pleasant experience. But now, it only made me want him _more_. 

He pulled away, eyes half lidded as he breathed heavily. “A-are we going the whole way?”

“I want to. As long as you’re down, I am,” I reassured him. 

“Uhm, are you clear? Like have you been with anyone else?” He asked - I fought the urge to push him onto his back and ride him until he couldn’t walk, this was important. 

“You know I haven’t. And you haven’t either?” 

“No. And, uh, protection? Like are you on the pill?”

“...pill?” I was frowning now - what pill? Was I supposed to be taking it?

“You know, birth control? Elves don’t have that?” He asked incredulously. 

“Of course we have birth control. Just... not a pill,” I told him, still confused. “I have tea that’s guaranteed to prevent pregnancy.”

“We probably should’ve discussed this before... you know,” he mumbled, burying his face in my neck. 

“Look, I’ll take my tea tomorrow morning, but you can use those plastic thingies you humans use if you want.”

“Condoms? You know what condoms are, but not birth control pills?” Callum asked incredulously - who knew that this would be the area of confusion for us. Contraception. 

“Are you gonna fuck me or are you gonna keep asking questions?” I muttered.

Callum swallowed thickly at my choice of words. “Um, it’ll probably make me feel better if I use a condom, if that’s okay with you ,” Callum mumbled. “I know your tea would work, but I’d probably end up worrying anyway. It would probably kill the mood.”

“Like this conversation hasn’t already?” I teased, rolling my eyes. 

Callum sat up and reached so to his bedside drawer, pulling out a small packet. 

“Prepared, are we?” I smirked, propping myself up on my elbow. 

I loved how easy it was to get him flustered. “Well, um, I knew we would probably end up-“

“Just put it on, dummy.”

He shrugged his boxers off, and my mouth went dry as it finally sprang free. 

_Well. The mood wasn’t completely killed, then._

Callum must’ve mistaken my silence for something other than surprise, because he wilted a bit. 

Not his length though. That stayed tall and proud. 

“I, uh, I’m sorry,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Why are you sorry?” I demanded, sitting up and shuffling over to him. 

“It’s just... not much.”

Well. This was ironic. I didn’t think he even realised that he was repeating my insecurities. 

“Remember how I was thinking the exact same thing, and you were just frozen in place because ‘your brain was fried’?” I asked, and he nodded. “Yeah. Well my brain is fried.”

He chuckled at that, before a faint blush dusted his cheeks. “R-Really?”

I nodded, kissing him sweetly, before leaning against his side and tentatively reaching my hand out. “Can I...?”

He leaned back on his palms, allowing me better access, and I grasped his length, giving it a few tentative pumps. 

“O-oh shit, gods, _Rayla-“_ he panted, throwing his head back. 

“You’re so hard,” I whispered, nipping at his ear lightly. 

I didn’t mean for it to be dirty talk, I was just... making an observation. 

“Yeah, well - _fuck_ \- seeing beautiful elves naked - hng- does that to me.”

It really was amusing to see him try to form sentences with his dick in my hand. 

“Does that to you, huh? So you’ve had experience with elves giving you boners?”

“Ray, the amount of times I’ve gotten a boner around you is unreal,” he murmured, before letting out a particularly loud groan. 

That... huh. I didn’t expect a detail like that to give me butterflies, especially at a time like this, but it did. 

He gently pushed my hand away, and I watched carefully as he tore the packet and rolled the plastic on. 

“Uh, top or bottom?” He asked. 

“I’ve heard that it’s just easier to go bottom for your first time,” I told him, and he smiled. 

“Gods, I can’t believe we’re about to do this.”

I laughed, kissing him softly. “Me neither.”

Callum pushed me onto my back gently, and I settled beneath him. My hands braced themselves on his shoulders instinctively - I decided that I liked the handhold. 

But as soon as his forearms framed my face, he hesitated. 

“Are you sure?” He murmured nervously. “I mean, it’s going to hurt-“

“Callum, just do it,” I growled. 

And he did. And _nexus,_ I was not prepared for the feeling of being stretched. 

Callum swore as he pushed in slowly, leaning his forehead on my shoulder. 

“H-holy shit,” he breathed. 

I panted, scrunching my eyes shut as he moved forward. I was bracing myself for the pain-

And then a sharp pinch, something that felt like a tear inside me, and I cried out. 

“Rayla! Oh gods, are you okay?” Callum stressed, halting all movement. My eyes were shut tightly - but I knew how frantic he would be. I probably had to reassure him. 

“Mhm. Just peachy,” I ground out, taking deep breaths. I was certain my nails were digging crescent shaped marks in his shoulders by now with how hard I was holding on - but I had felt it _tear_ and-

“I, uh- do I take it out?” 

“No!” I said quickly, before exhaling again. “No. Just give me a minute.”

And eventually, after a few minutes, the throbbing faded. 

I hooked my legs around Callum’s waist and wiggled my hips around, getting used to the feeling of something inside me and smiling as he inhaled sharply with my movement. 

And with a push, he was in to the hilt, and I was moaning his name again as waves of pleasure rolled over me - it was strange but I found I _loved_ the feeling of being filled. 

“C-Callum!”

“Rayl- _mph!“_ I tugged his head down to kiss me deeply mid-word and he eagerly complied.

But his rhythm was clumsy - even though I knew he had no experience in this field, his stuttering jerks betrayed him - and I couldn’t quite slot my hips against his the way I _needed_ to. 

So I rolled us over with no warning, Callum choking on a whimper as he slipped out - I had to bite back a small sound myself at how empty I felt. 

I straddled his hips, rocking against him. The delicious friction pulled a groan out of both of us, and I had to brace my hands on his chest as I leaned forward slightly. 

“Gods, Rayla, I love you so much,” Callum murmured, almost in a trance as I lined him up. 

“I love you too.“

Then I sunk down, a moan escaping my lips and a muffled ‘mmmph’ from my human. 

_Oh yeah. This feels_ good.

Callum’s hands held my thighs as I moved on top of him, already nearing the edge that he pushed me over with his mouth just a short while ago.

But this time, gasping for air and holding each other, we fell over the edge together. 

I caught my breath, breathing heavily as I nuzzled Callum’s neck. 

“That was...” I started, unable to find a word to describe what we just did. 

“Wow,” Callum murmured. 

I laughed, and relaxed even further (however that was possible) when Callum’s hand brushed over my back. 

_Well. That was one way to use up that energy._

I smiled to myself, but my happiness was short-lived when I had another thought. 

_Runaan is going to flip his shit when he finds out I slept with a human._

But I found that, as I kissed Callum’s throat lazily, I didn’t care. 

Callum was all that mattered right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Runaan flipped his shit because Rayla slept with a human


End file.
